Sally Malik
'''Sally Malik '''ist ein sarkastischer Geist, der das Haus, indem sie zusammen mit dem Vampir Aidan und dem Werwolf Josh lebt, heimsucht. Bereits zu Lebzeiten war Sally eine rebellische junge Frau, die sich dann aber für ein ruhigeres Leben entschied und mit ihrem Verlobten Danny ein Haus in Boston erwarb. Ihr unerwarteter und tragischer Tod ließ ihren Geist nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Sally, die sich nicht an die Umstände ihres eigenen Todes erinnern konnte, litt lange Zeit darunter, dass sie mit niemanden sprechen konnte und an das Haus gebunden war. Erst durch den Einzug von Aidan und Josh, die sie aufgrund ihrer eigenen Natur wahrnehmen konnten, eröffneten sich Sally völlig neue Möglichkeiten. Früheres Leben Sally und ihr frisch Verlobter Danny erwarben ein Reihenhaus in Boston, um dort ihr Leben miteinander zu verbringen. 6 Monaten vor Beginn der Ereignisse kam Sally ums Leben, angeblich weil sie eines Nachts die Treppe hinunter stürzte. In Wahrheit war es Danny, der Sally, im Zorn darüber, dass sie ihren Verlobungsring nicht trug, die Treppe hinunter stieß. Sallys Geist verdrängte diese Tatsache und kam aufgrund des gewaltsamen Todes nicht zur Ruhe. Sie verharrte in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung, selbst als die Trauerzeit vorüber war und Danny das Haus längst verlassen hatte. Jeder Nachmieter verließ die Wohnung bereits nach kurzer Zeit, aufgrund der unheimlichen Atmosphäre, die ihr Geist hinterließ. Staffel 1 Zimmer ohne Aussicht Die letzten Mieter, Aidan ein Vampir und Josh ein Werwolf, waren in der Lage Sally zu sehen, worüber sie sich zunächst sehr freute. Josh hingegen wollte sie schnellst möglich los werden, was Sally aber aufgrund ihrer Bindung zum Haus nicht möglich war. Die dunkelste aller Seiten Sally, die Zuhause festsaß, bat Aidan und Josh darum, Danny in Haus zu holen, der es seit der Trauerfeier nicht mehr betreten hatte. Aidan lockte Danny unter einem Vorwand ins Haus, was bei Sally ein so starkes Gefühl hervorrief, dass die Lampen durchbrannten. Sally verfolgte Danny durch die Wohnung und versuchte mit ihm zu sprechen. Aus Wut darüber, dass er sie nicht hören konnte, zerstörte Sally unbeabsichtigt die Wasserleitung. Den Tod überwinden Aidan stellte Sally den Geist Tony DiPaulo vor, von dem sie lernte ihre Kräfte richtig einzusetzen und das Haus zu verlassen. Aus Dank umarmte sie Tony, der versuchte sie zu küssen und dafür eine Abfuhr kassierte. Er entschuldigte sich später und brachte Sally zu ihrem Grab. Statt ihr eine Tür zu öffnen, half Sally ihm dabei, seinen Weg ins Licht zu finden. Sally hingegen konnte nicht loslassen und verfolgte Danny bis in seine Wohnung. Orgie der Gewalt Sally musste feststellen, dass sich zwischen Danny und ihrer besten Freundin Bridget Liebe entwickelte. Sie sah darin einen Verrat und sabortierte mit ihren übersinnlichen Fähigkeiten die Beziehung. Bald darauf bekam sie ein schlechtes Gewissen und sprach mit Aidan über ihre Gefühle. Durch ihn überdachte Sally ihr Verhalten und übermittelte Bridgit, dass es in Ordnung sei, wenn sie mit Danny zusammen war. Allein unter Wölfen Sallys Unterbewusstsein sorgte im Haus für Unruhe und ein neues Problem mit den Leitungen. Aidan sprach sie darauf an und Sally versprach, dass sie damit nichts zu tun hatte, da sie Danny und Bridget ihren Segen gab. Ein von Danny engagierter Klempner sah sich das Problem an und entdeckte im Abfluss des Badezimmers einen Ring, den er an Danny übergab. Sally erkannte ihren Verlobungsring wieder und an die Umstände ihres Todes, der von Danny verursacht wurde. Sie war am Boden zerstört und musste erst lernen mit der Situation umzugehen. Aidan, dem sie ihr Schicksal offenbarte, wollte Danny sofort zur Rechenschaft ziehen, aber Sally hielt ihn davon ab. Die Trauer schlug in Wut um und sie entlud ihren Frust an Dannys Wohnung, die sie vollständig verwüstete. In Zentrum der Zerstörung platzierte sie den Verlobungsring, als deutliches Zeichen für Danny. Geisterhaftes Treiben Tagebuch eines Getriebenen Spielen verboten Sally überredete Aidan und Josh mit ihr in eine Bar zu gehen. Sie wollte es vom Leben haben, dass aber wie Aidan ihr erklärte beendet war. Sie belauschte Nora und ihren Begleiter und verhinderte, dass beide sich näher kamen. Am nächsten Tag tauchte sie im Krankenhaus auf und wurde von Aidan in den verlassenen Krankenhausflügel geführt. Sallys Befürchtungen waren begründet, denn alle Geister waren bereits verrückt geworden. Sie kochte vor Wut, ließ diese zuerst an Josh, dann an Gegenstände aus, ehe sie Aidan zur Rede stellte. Ihr Zorn war schnell vergessen, als sie von Aidan und Bernie erfuhr. Sie sprach später mit Josh, der die Kontrolle bei Nora verloren hatte, und erklärte, dass sie alles dafür tun würde, um wieder ein Leben führen zu können. Am Abend beobachtete sie die Verwandlung von Josh in einen Werwolf und musste erschrocken feststellen, dass auch sein Schicksal nicht weniger schwer war als ihres. * Das Echo des Todes * Höllenspektakel * Die Exorzistin * Mordlust * Die letzte Schlacht Staffel 2 * Turn This Mother Out * Do You Really Want to Hurt Me? * All Out of Blood * (I Loathe You) For Sentimental Reasons * Addicted to Love * Mama Said There'd Be Decades Like These * The Ties That Blind * I've Got You Under Your Skin * When I Think About You I Shred Myself * Dream Reaper * Don't Fear the Scott * Partial Eclipse of the Heart * It's My Party and I'll Die If I Want to Wissenswertes * Sally Malik ist das amerikanische Gegenstück zu Annie Sawyer, dem ursprünglichen Charakter aus der britischen Original-Serie. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 2